Papa Stalin
|-|Human Form= |-|Red Plague= Summary Papa Stalin is the glorious Comrade who led the great Soviet Union from the mid 1920's to the early 1950's from the capital of Moscow, the greatest city in all the universe. He is the greatest communist to ever live, and an enemy of the capitalist pigs of America. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Ocean, possibly Memetic Name: Papa Stalin, The-One-Above-Capitalists Origin: 'The Real World, Memes '''Gender: '''Comrade '''Age: '''74, Immeasurable after becoming a conceptual entity '''Classification: '''Leader of the Soviet Union '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Beyond Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence, Void Manipulation (Exists in the void of peoples minds and is capable controlling that void), BFR (Via sending his enemies to Gulags), Sealing (Can put his enemies in prison for as long as he want), Disease Manipulation (With famines and plagues) Reality Warping and Mind Manipulation (Soviet propaganda allows him to alter truth and control the minds of his people), Power Bestowal, Energy Manipulation (Has complete control over the energy output of the Soviet Union), Danmaku, Ice Manipulation and Absolute Zero (During Winter, used Winter to push the Nazis), Biological Manipulation (With biology testing such as the Russian Experiment), Death Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (The List allows him to control the fate of anyone whose name is written one it), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Large Size (Type 11), Flight, Clairvoyance (Via many intelligence agencies) Madness Manipulation and Fear Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Has complete control over the law within the Soviet Union and its puppet states. Can disobey the Laws of Physics), Electricity Manipulation (Controls the power grid within the Soviet Union), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Scale), Radiation Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Nuclear Bombs), Genius Intelligence, Mathematics Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Ocean, possibly Memetic '(Can use nukes, even weak nukes like Little Boy and Fat Man were strong enough to create Anime, Stalin's most powerful nukes are dozens of times stronger than Fat Man, and Stalin has hundreds of nukes, so Stalin could create anime hundred, if not thousands of times over.) 'Speed: Faster than Omnipresence '(Exists everywhere Communism exists, Communism exists even in capitalist pig states such as the USA, this makes Papa Stalin above omnipresent as he exists in places hes not even allowed to exist.) 'Lifting Strength: Oceanic, possibly Memetic '(Communism allows him to equally distribute all of his physical abilities, which would make his lifting strength equal to his striking strength) 'Striking Strength: Oceanic, possibly Memetic '(Can strike with the force of 150 Million angry Slavs, legend has it that a Slav can output 13 decillion TenaexaFoe by squatting for 1 second, this would give Stalin a power output of 1950 decillion TenaexaFoe per-second, this would make a 10 minute consecutive onslaught from Stalin have the force of at least 1170000 decillion TenaexaFoe) 'Durability: '''At Least '''Ocean, possibly Memetic '(Can casually survive Russian winters, how strong are Russian winters you ask? Strong enough to repel two of the strongest military's in history and German. It is a well known fact that invading Russia in the Winter is one of the worst idea's of all time, rivaling the likes of kicking Hitler out of art School. Papa Stalin spends 1/4 of his time in Russian winter so his durability easily scales.) '''Stamina: '''Unknown, presumably Boundless. '''Range: '''Infinite (He is capable of reaching anywhere within the Soviet Union, the Soviet Union is roughly 22,402,200x100,000,0001,000 square miles, Papa Stalin can grow more than 10 times the size of the Soviet Union, so his range should be even greater than this.) '''Standard Equipment: '''Guns, Tanks, Planes, Bombs, Food, Soviet Propaganda 'Intelligence: '''Supergenius (Outsmarted Hitler in WWII, the same Hitler had been shown to be a military genius. Such as when he went through Belgium to get around the Maginot Line and encircled the French and British Military. Papa Stalin's genius should be comparable to if not superior to Hitler's.) '''Weaknesses: '''Very Paranoid, which can lead to him causing mass amounts of death and destruction for no reason at all '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nuclear Strike: '''Stalin drops a Nuclear Bomb on his enemy, this can result in many thing, most notably, his enemy dying along with the creation of anime. * '''Soviet Winter: Stalin waits for winter to come, once it does, his enemy will be fucked. Nobody invades Russia in the winter and wins. * List: 'Stalin writes down a bunch on names on a list. The people whose names are written on the list die. ��️��️��️��️��️��️��️��️����️��️��️��️��️��️ ��️��️��️��️��️������️������️��️��️��️��️ ��️��️��️��️��������️��️������️��️��️��️ ��️��️��️����������️��️������️��️��️��️ ��️��️����������️��️��️��️��������️��️ ��️��������������️��️��️��️������️��️ ��️��️������️��������️��️��️��������️ ��️��️��️��️��️��️��������️��️������️��️ ��️��️��️��️��️��️��️��������️��������️ ��️��️��️��️����️��️��️������������️��️ ��️��️��️��������️��️��️��������️��️��️ ��️��������️������������������️��️ ��️������️��️��️��������️��️������️��️ ': '''Instantly wins Others '''Notable Victories: Capitalists Religion 20 Million people Hitler Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The USA The EU NATO Category:Characters Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Russians Category:Communists Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Dictators Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Controversial Characters Category:Seol404's profiles Category:Characters with forms Category:Friendship Users Category:Ice Users Category:Memetic tier Category:Communism